Essence of Inbetween
by Erin Roberts Guardian's Light
Summary: At eighteen, Sitara thought that she was leading a normal life. But when a group known as the Society attacks her a strange power is awoken within her. They claim that she is the Dark Queen, but that can't be true. Part of Dark Queen Saga.


Thirteen beings sat at a table. These thirteen people were of various ages and race, but each shared one thing. Each was dressed in a grey coat, and each wore a worried expression on their hood covered faces.

"We still have not found her." One said in a calm voice. Her lips were the color purple, likely from lipstick, and her skin was a deep tan. "If we do not locate that woman."

"Fear not," a wise man spoke. His aged voice echoed through the grey hall and he stroked his long beard. "It is true that the Dark Queen of legend has eluded us. I believe I have found a way to counter her powers."

"And what way is this." A young teenage girl's voice shouted. "Not even our powers together can even compare to even a smidgen of the Dark Queen's. We need to find her before her powers become active."

"The way to counter her has been found and proven effective in times long ago." The man at the head of the table placed his hand on the table. "But it is correct that we must find the Dark Queen before her real powers become active."

"We know she is on one of the worlds closest to the Abyss." A teen placed his feet on the table. A strange device was attached to his arm and he chuckled a bit as he waited for a response.

"That narrows it down to about forty maybe fifty worlds." The pink lipped woman said calmly.

"I believe I know where she could be. I will take the precautions necessary to secure her. The rest of you are to focus on the way to counter this problem. I will not have chaos ruin my order." The man at the head of the table spoke before he vanished in a grey light.

------------------------

"Sita, Sita wake up." Caren said as she poked the sleeping red haired girl. The two were in a small classroom within their high school. Caren was slightly taller than the red head and had a smiling personality.

"First off," the red head grumbled from her arm pillow. "My name is Sitara, and second is why you would wake someone who's sleeping so peacefully."

"Because if you miss Professor Williams class again you'll fail." Caren placed her chin on her hands. "And I don't want little Sita to fail."

"You are very annoying sometimes," Sitara stretched and rose from her chair. "But I guess that's what I like about you." She smiled and wrapped her arm around the black haired girl as the two walked toward their next class.

"You wouldn't need to sleep so much during the day if you weren't up so much at night." Caren chuckled to herself as she broke away from her friend's wrapped arm.

"Yeah, but I like the night. All the good stuff happens then." Sitara placed her hands in her pockets as she entered the classroom.

--------------------------

Caren was probably right though. Sitara kept thinking that as she ran along the city streets later that night. It was her favorite time of the day. Was it really so wrong for her to exorcize. She tucked into a park where she would then turn around and head home, but as she turned she ran into someone and fell onto her but from the impact.

"Sorry, didn't see you there…" The man that she had bumped into was smiling evilly from underneath the hood of his grey cloak. Sitara stood slowly as she kept her eyes on him. Her adopted parents had her take self defense classes in case anything like this should happen, given their daughter's strange fascination with being outside at night.

"Don't be so hasty, your highness." He spoke with a laugh.

"Your highness, what's that supposed to mean." Sitara said calmly. She knew that she had a sister somewhere in the world. Could he be confusing her for that girl. Then again that still didn't make much sense because it was a financial situation that was behind her parents giving her up.

"Don't patronize me." He snapped his fingers and a grey light shimmered behind him. Out of it stepped two people in full silver medieval armor. "Tonight is the night you die Dark Queen."

"What are you talking about?" Sitara started to back away slowly. They were in armor so she should be able to out run them. That is if they didn't just vanish and reappear right behind the red head. One then slammed her to the ground, and skinned her arm in the process. Sitara hissed in pain before the second grabbed her by the throat and lifted her off the ground. The red head pounded on the armored body with her legs. Only the sound of hollow suits of metal echoed out of her attacker.

"Remember to make sure she is dead." The man spoke as he slowly watched the body go limp. He laughed as the one not holding the girl drew its sword and was ready to slice the girl in half. Then she twitched. He was sure he had just won, but the ground beneath her then cracked before it was eaten away by some force. A black aura had wrapped the girl. Were the Dark Queen's powers finally activating. No, if she was the Dark Queen this would have been over before it started. This was something else, but what.

Sitara started laughing herself as she reached up and touched the armored arm that was holding her. A huge hole cut the arm in half. Now the girl was floating above the ground. She was being supported by the strange black aura. The lash of the armor touching her was eaten away as she turned to look at the man. They were glazed. She was unconscious. Her hand lifted and the black aura around her all converged into one point before she grasped tightly onto it.

The aura extended and hardened into the shape of a double bladed scythe with a hand guard. The hand guard then opened to reveal a bright pink eye beneath it. The knight with the blade swung at her. She blocked and the knight was instantly vaporized as if she repelled him.

"Dark matter." The man said as the grey light formed behind him once again. His second knight was already gone and the hole forming beneath the girl was growing even larger. A fierce wind was trying to pull him towards her, but he managed to get into his grey light and vanish. "The Society knows who you are. We will kill you?"

-------------------------

"What is this Society?" Sitara mumbled as she opened her eyes. She was back in her room. "Guess it was just a dream…oh?" She rolled in her bed and saw the scythe from her dream leaning against the wall. She shot up instantly seeing the bladed object. The hand guard was shut and no eye could be seen anywhere. She got out of bed and crossed the room. She didn't really remember coming home for that matter.

"Sitara Vandom Mackenzie. What did you do to your hair?" Her mother screamed and she cringed before realizing that her mom was asking about her hair rather than the scythe that would be blatantly in front of her eyes.

"What are you talking about…oh." Sitara then saw herself in her dresser mirror. Her red hair had a long white streak on the right, and a long black streak on the left. She had to think of something fast. She didn't even know what happened. She turned to the scythe, but it had vanished. It was no longer in the corner where it was before. "I dyed it. Thought it would look cool or something."

"It definitely is something young lady. Now hurry up or you'll be late for school." Her mother hurriedly left Sitara's room and was quickly walking down the stairs in the hallway. Sitara sighed in relief before turning to look and seeing the scythe once again up against the wall. She cringed a bit. It made her a little uneasy to just leave it where her parents would see it, but then again she didn't really have a choice. She would have to worry about this situation later.

* * *

A/N: Don't blame me this is plot bunnies doing. Anyway, this is kind of a request/ my own idea's mixed into one. This is also part of DQS. Sokai asked me to do a spin off of her Requiem for a Dream story, and I was contemplating what to do. I might still do a true spin off involving my fave guardian ever. But anyway yes this is the story that had been aluding to for the past couple of chapters of Dark Queen Saga. Please enjoy.

Sitara Vandom belongs to Sokai. The bad ass stuff she does (in this story) and her scythe belong to me. As long as that's clear the Society and all other Oc's are mine. Thank you and good day.


End file.
